


How To Jump

by leah k (blinkiesays)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>August 2006</p><p>Initially started for the <a href="http://slodwick.livejournal.com/525462.html">Worst Case Scenario</a> challenge with the prompt, "how to jump off a building into a dumpster."  Finished for the <a href="http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/">sga_flashfic</a> Secret Superpower challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How To Jump

**Author's Note:**

> August 2006
> 
> Initially started for the [Worst Case Scenario](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/525462.html) challenge with the prompt, "how to jump off a building into a dumpster." Finished for the [sga_flashfic](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/) Secret Superpower challenge.

McKay says "I got it I got it I got it _oh shit_ " and then they're running for their lives across the roof, jumping weather vanes and chimneys, McKay cursing and saying "we're going to die die die" between panicked breaths. Sheppard looks back briefly, but the _Warning!_ beacon on the rocket-thing is still flashing red, which almost universally means something very, very bad.

McKay fumbles the landing on an inter-roof jump and swears he's twisted his ankle, but doesn't break stride for even a second, and Sheppard's momentarily proud of him - most of the other Atlantis scientist would have stopped and started crying by now. The rocket-thing, back far enough that he can just make it out from the rest of the clustered weaponry, starts making a high-pitched whining sound and Sheppard thinks  _oh shit_  before making one of those decisions that usually end badly, the _go with your gut now, think about it later_ kind, what McKay likes to call _pulling a Sheppard_. He stops suddenly at the edge of the latest rooftop, grabs McKay mid-stride around the middle and says "do you trust me?"

McKay blinks at him for about five seconds, before his mouth catches up with his brain and he says "Yes! Of course! What?" and Sheppard pulls him close, jumps straight back about a foot from the edge, and they're falling.

 

_12 Hours Earlier_

 

"Of course," Matock says, tilting his head diplomatically, "there are those who believe that the vessel was sent as a gift from The Almighty. They wish that everything be returned to the crash site and left alone for religious worship - the politics of it all have become rather exhausting." McKay's nodding and trying to look interested, but Sheppard can just make out a layer of McKay-brand _god, what idiots_ beneath the pleasant expression.

"Of course, of course," McKay says loudly, before sneezing.  Matock looks surprised and insulted and when Rodney notices, he waves his hand and says, "allergies - dust, pollen, what have you," which doesn't really explain anything, but seems to please Matock enough.

When Matock's distracted again, pointing out another tree of great historical significance, McKay half-turns to Sheppard and whispers "god, what idiots," under his breath. Sheppard fakes a cough, choking down a laugh until he's actually choking on it, and Teyla has to pound him on the back a few times before he can catch his breath. Matock looks back at them, asks, "allergies, also?" and Sheppard waves off his concern, while kicking McKay in the back of the leg. _This_ is why they've won the Worst Diplomatic Team award for ten months straight, with the addition of Ronon _shoot first, mumble later_ Dex having officially shot their chances at Team Congeniality in the foot.

"We have been keeping what was salvaged from the wreckage on the roof of a scientific research compound, here in the heart of the city." Matock smiles and gestures up at yet another 3-story brick building. They whole damn planet looks like New England, endless rows of nearly-identical brownstone townhouses, tiny regulated squares of grass every few blocks. This particular building has a huge brass plaque out front that reads _Grande Hallowed Hall For The Furthering Of Scientific Knowledge_.

McKay looks at the building for about five seconds and then winces.  He opens his mouth to, knowing McKay, correct something, but instead of doing something stupid, he sneezes again, and Teyla steps in grandly before he can say something that'll get them in trouble.

"We are thankful that you have given us such an opportunity to share your technology and culture," Teyla nods and smiles and takes Matock by the arm as McKay makes little gagging noises behind her back. Sheppard thinks fond thoughts about shooting him in the foot, and is only mildly confused when McKay turns around and sneezes, staring right at Sheppard and looking a little bit hurt.

 

_6 Hours Earlier_

 

Sheppard stands around the labs in the Grande Hallowed Hall for what feels like an eternity, watching McKay geek out at level of technology.  "Early twentieth century, at best, Colonel!  But look at these alloys!"  McKay's surrounded by a cloud of young, eager, _female_ scientists who keep crowding up to him and saying, "heavens be praised!" every time McKay sneezes or sniffles or has to blow his nose.  Sheppard would get mad about the touchy hands on some of them, except that no fewer than four times does McKay manage to tell them that they're wrong before they've even said anything, which makes them deflate rather quickly.

About a thousand hours of watching McKay geek out later, they're lead to another identical building labeled _A Place Of Meeting Where Friends May Enjoy Culinary Delights In One Another's Company_ and fed something that eerily resembles green bean casserole. McKay goes back for more three times.  "Mucus," he says, blowing his nose between bites, "can't taste a thing."  Sheppard shudders.

Truth is, Sheppard is just starting to relax - the natives are friendly, if weird, and so far nothing's tried to kill them. He's starting to really like the whole planet, the name of which is spelled entirely with awkward unpronounceable consonant clusters. Ford would have called it The Planet Where Everything Has A Really Long Name.

Rodney's talking to one of the scientists that followed them to lunch, simultaneously gulping down casserole, staring at her chest, and completely ripping into her society's views on astrophysics.  Teyla and Ronon are looking bored and playing some game that involves throwing knives, one eye constantly keeping track of exits and possible threats.  Sheppard himself is just settling into a new and unexpected fit of optimism when things start to get weird.

 

_2 Hours Earlier_

 

Teyla and Ronon agree to accompany Matock back to some boring cultural thing while Sheppard gets stuck with scientist duty.  Which is to say, he gets the job with the really cool huge alien space guns.  The whole rooftop is covered with them, spread out looking like something out of Star Wars, the good Star Wars.

"They're," he starts, and McKay just says, "yes, yes they are," and they have a moment, a men with guns moment, before McKay says, "I have to know how they work.  I have to know how they work _now_."  There's one that's broken open, cracked right down the center, and Rodney starts working on it, mapping it out, tracing dead wires and circuits and crystals with his finger-tips and Sheppard just stares, mesmerized as McKay says, "I think we can build these, I don't know why I didn't think of it before, the materials are all things we've already got, it's just the wiring, the power usage, it's..."  He gets a sort of glazed-out look on his face that Sheppard's never seen before.  "I have to open it up."

Fremzi, the scientist who came with them up to the roof, lets out a sort of shriek as she runs over, hands out front in the universal sign for _stop, no, bad idea_.  "You can't!  These are _religious_ items, Dr. McKay.  There are those who would have you disciplined for even thinking such a thing!"

McKay looks disappointedly for a long moment before he says, "Fine.  Fine.  But I want to see everything you have on these things, everything.  Every report, every rendering, every post-it note."  Fremzi nods in sort of panicked confused way, but leaves, disappearing through a trap-door that Sheppard can't find when he's not looking directly at it.

McKay starts pawing one of the big, rocket-looking things attached to the carved-out shell of what used to be a small ship, something that looks like an F-302 on steroids.  Rodney's eyes are unfocused again, like he's looking at something just on the other side of the ship.  "I think," he starts to say, "I can _see_ it."

Sheppard's starting to say, "see what?" when all of a sudden the thing springs to life, warning klaxons blaring and Rodney jumps back, looks guilty, and says, "I can fix it!  I think!  No, definitely."  Sheppard is starting to edge towards where he _thinks_ the trap door is when Rodney suddenly says, "I got it I got it I got it _oh shit!_ " and then they're running.

_  
10 Minutes Later_

 

McKay says "this is your brilliant rescue?" five seconds before something explodes over their heads and Sheppard rolls McKay under him, fragments of red brick and glass hitting his back. McKay goes limp under him before saying, "ok, I take that back."

Sheppard shoves himself up and off McKay, hauling himself up and out of the dumpster they landed in. Behind him he can hear McKay saying, "I landed on something, Colonel, something that used to be alive. Can we go? Can we go now?  I want to go," in between sneezing fits.  Sheppard leads them through the alley into the neighborhood patch of grass where McKay had initially stored his massive piles of equipment.  McKay immediately dives for his pack, pulling out a massive wad of tissues and blowing his nose.

"Ok," Sheppard says, in his perfectly reasonable _in charge_ voice, "tell me what happened there."

"I don't know."

"You.  Smartest man in two galaxies.  You're touching something that suddenly _explodes_ and you don't know?"

McKay looks a little embarrassed, and says, "I was just.  I was just _thinking_ at it and then."  He sort of stops for a moment, lost in thought before he suddenly snaps his fingers and says "oh! oh! oh no," in that little _I've figured something out_ voice of his.  Sheppard looks up just in time to see a flash of absolute guilt cross his face. "What did you _do?_ " Sheppard growls, maneuvering himself around the rubble towards McKay and his mountain of equipment.

McKay looks up, panicked, and says in an incomprehensible rush, "I may have, _accidentally_ , trighmumnd."

Sheppard draws himself up to his full height, puts all his effort into a good loom and scowl as he says, "what?"

"I may have, um, accidentally!" McKay chirps, backing himself towards the massive pile of sensors and laptops and Ancient scanner-things.

"May have _what_ , Rodney?"

Sheppard starts drumming his fingers on the harness of his P-90 and mentally counting down from 25 when Rodney suddenly stands up straight and practically shouts, "triggered it with my mind, ok! I may have accidentally triggered it with my mind!"

There's a pause where Sheppard doesn't really believe it, because, seriously, triggered it _with his mind?_ and then McKay sneezes _again!_ and he remembers where he is and what he's doing and he gets really really mad very quickly. "Oh," he says, pleasantly, "I am so going to kick your ass." To his credit, McKay moves much faster than Sheppard's ever seen him before as he tries to duck and run towards the other side of the square. Sheppard's still faster, though and almost catches him, except that when he reaches for where McKay's arm should be, his hand passes through nothing.

"Um," he hears from behind him, and when he turns around, McKay's standing, in full panic mode, fifty yards away and right where they started from. "This is weird."

 

_1 Hour Later_

 

Matock says, "this is most unusual," his pale blue face going a little green around the edges. "You say he is able to move things with his mind? Most unusual."

McKay is morosely staring at the ground, every once in a while levitating a loose rock and then letting it drop.  "Oh no," he says, looking up abruptly, "oh no, no way, I am not _helping you move!_ " He turns to John and points accusingly back at Matock. "I've suddenly got superpowers and all this guy's thinking about is his grandmother's china."

"China?" Matock asks, his head tilted at a bizarre angle.

"Dishes!"  McKay throws his hands up.  "Flatware!  _look_ , it's not important, what important here is that I can _read minds!_ "  Teyla and Ronon look a little guilty and Sheppard thinks _read minds? fuck!_ right before his head runs down a slide-show of every thought and image he's never wanted McKay to know about.  McKay's eyes go comically wide for a second before he yells, "ok, everybody  _shut up!_   Stop thinking so loud."

Everybody goes eerily silent, nobody moves an inch and McKay just rolls his eyes.  "Ok, as much fun as standing real still and yet still _thinking really loudly_ is, it's actually not helping.  You," he says, pointing at Matock, "I could care less about government secrets, so don't worry so much.  Teyla, I'm flattered, but I think of you like a sister."  McKay smiles, quickly and honestly and Teyla laughs, surprised, and shakes her head.  "Sheppard, I'll deal with you later and Ronon, you are my _best friend_ right now."  Sheppard raises an eyebrow.  "Seriously, I can appreciate a man who's just thinking about dinner."

 

_2 Hours Later_

 

Over the radio Beckett says, "well, Rodney, have you always had superpowers?" and Sheppard has to try _really really hard_ not to burst out laughing.  Rodney just glares into the M.A.L.P.  Beckett at least sounds apologetic when he says, "I had to ask.  Anyway, we're not bringing you back to Atlantis until we can figure out the cause of it.  We don't want a psychic epidemic on our hands, here."  Sheppard chuckles, just a little bit, and has a moment of panic where he realizes that McKay can actually hurt him _with his mind_ before Elizabeth comes through on the radio.

"I'm sending in a team to collect samples.  I want you to stay on the planet until we get everything figured out."

"Roger that, Sheppard out."  McKay, who'd gone greenish at the word _samples_ , sighs and sneezes and sits down on one of the M.A.L.P. tire treads.

"I have _superpowers_ and I'm stuck here doing nothing."

Sheppard shrugs.  "It could be worse."  He thinks, _at least we're together_ , and then, _if you tell anyone I thought that I'll kill you_.

McKay laughs, at least, and says, "your secret's safe with me."

 

_3 Hours Later_

 

The nice people in the Hazmat suits are prepping to step through the wormhole when Teyla says, "but why are we not affected?  And no one in the city has experienced what Dr. McKay has experienced."

Ronon shrugs his shoulder, goes back to playing with his gun.

McKay sort of puffs up his chest, saying, "well, obviously it's because of my superior-" before he breaks off again, sneezing.

John's half-way into saying, "bless you," when it hits him and he suddenly jumps up, saying, "bless _your allergies!_ "  McKay looks confused.  "No, I mean, well, you could if you wanted to, but my point is: that's it!  That's the reason why it's only you with the freaky powers - you're allergic to this damn planet and none of the rest of us are!  That's the only thing you've done differently."

Everyone's sort of shocked stupid for a second and Sheppard has a tiny moment of triumph as Rodney stares at him slack-jawed.  But it's only a moment and then one of the nameless E.T.-suited doctors come running over with a sample cup.  She huffs and puffs and says, very seriously, "I need you to spit in this," before shoving it up under McKay's mouth.

 

_5 Hours Later_

__  
Matock says, "you are welcome to stay here and experience this great gift from The Almighty.  Surely you could do a great many things to advance the progress of our scientific learning."  He leans in hard, looking 100% politician, a sort of gleam in his eyes.  Sheppard thinks briefly of amending his introductions to _and this is Dr. McKay, no you can't keep him_.  For his part, McKay actually looks torn.  In McKay's place, he's not completely sure what he'd do.

Sheppard steps in, says, "why doesn't he sleep on it?  We can make our decision in the morning."  Matock nods, and a flurry of minor officials walk the team towards another building, this one labeled, improbably, _Guest House_.  Teyla and Ronon set up camp on the ground floor and Sheppard follows McKay, who's zombie-walking up the stairs towards what's probably the master bedroom.

When he stops moving, most of the way into the bedroom, Sheppard's only half paying attention, so he smacks right into him.  McKay says, "I can move things with my mind, Colonel.  I mean, I made that rocket work by just thinking about the connections inside, I just brought together the right wires and then..."  He turns around, still up in Sheppard's personal space, though Sheppard's not really interested in backing up.

"Rodney," he says, "do you want to be allergic to _everything?_   Forever?  Here?"  There's a sort of a pleading tone to Sheppard's voice that he's not looking at too hard.

McKay sighs, and then looks up suddenly, a completely different and unfamiliar expression on his face.  "About what happened earlier, with the mind reading."  He pauses for a long, long time, looking at Sheppard in an appraising manner.  "You really have a thing for chest hair?  What is this, 1972?"

Sheppard is momentarily speechless, because McKay hadn't said anything for long enough that he had nearly convinced himself that it had never happened.  He says, intelligently, "um," before McKay touches his shoulder.

"Hey," McKay says, puffing his chest up, "don't panic," and kisses him.

Some time later, Sheppard says, "you know what?  This is gonna be a great story for the grand-kids, the how we met part involving superpower-giving _mucus_."  McKay laughs, and leaning against him Sheppard can feel it reverberating through his chest.  "Hey," he says, suddenly curious between kisses, "you think of Teyla like a sister?"

McKay pauses.  "Not really.  I mean, you know, like a hot step-sister, maybe.  It'd still be technically legal."  Sheppard laughs, pushes McKay down onto the bed, thinks _shut up_ , and they both stop talking for a while.

 

_12 Hours Later_

 

Sheppard wakes at first light and just lies there, half-naked and wrapped around Rodney, for nearly an hour.

McKay lurches into consciousness saying, "oh, ugh," and scrabbling at his eyes. Sheppard's morning-after glow is completely ruined by Rodney grousing, "allergies," and Sheppard's realization that Rodney's eyes are actually crusted shut.

"Oh, _gross_ ," Sheppard mutters and a minute later Rodney gets the gunk scraped off enough to glare.

"If you were thinking about kissing me," Rodney says, "it's a bad idea." Rodney rolls to the side and spends a good 30 seconds hacking and spitting. Sheppard thinks _god, this must be love,_ because Rodney is a disgusting mess and Sheppard still wants to cuddle.

Rodney sits up fully, grabs Sheppard by the back of his neck and kisses him, closed-mouth, before saying, "the sooner we get off this planet, the sooner I can get to a toothbrush."  It's a decision and a promise all at the same time and Sheppard feels something warm spread from the center of his chest outward.

Sheppard stands up, walks out to the hallway and yells down the stairs, "alright team, we're moving out."  He walks back into the bedroom where McKay's levitating his clothes and kisses him, freaky superpowered alien mucus be damned.  After, for one brilliant second, he can hear McKay, clear as day in his mind, saying _let's go home_.


End file.
